Phased array antennas provide many benefits to communications systems. For example, phased array antennas are electronically steered thereby eliminating mechanical components that wear out. Phased array antennas provide high directivity due to the multiple antenna elements and the phasing of signals sent to and received from the multiple antenna elements. Although highly directional antennas provide high gain and thus can communicate over long distances and/or at low transmit power, the transmit antenna and receive antenna must be pointing at one another. Alignment of the transmit antenna with the receive antenna can be difficult to achieve.